Paralelas extremas
by Shady Linak
Summary: ¿Podrían Mikoto y Tsunade tener algo en común? Con la vida escapándose de su cuerpo, Jiraiya reflexiona acerca de sus únicos dos amores. [JiraMiko] Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. ¡Primer puesto!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Advertencias: esto es un semi AU en donde usaré el pasado desconocido de Mikoto y modificaré un poco el equipo de Jiraiya. Sin más que añadir..

**Paralelas extremas**

**.**

.

Todos nos hemos preguntado qué es la muerte alguna vez. Yo creo que esto puede pensarse de varias maneras. Para algunos es la muerte de las células, del ser vivo. Algunos creen que es el pasaje a otra vida, a una existencia mejor. Para otros es sólo un trozo de un ciclo infinito: el alma se va del cuerpo para reencarnar en alguien más, y así sucesivamente. Si bien no tengo una opinión definida, muy pronto lo sabré. Estoy hundiéndome en las profundidades del agua, el oxígeno me falta y las heridas escuecen. Abro un poco los ojos y veo que la superficie está cada vez más lejos. Este es el fin.

No sé con certeza el motivo, pero recuerdo algunos momentos de mi vida, como si fuese una película.

El recuerdo más antiguo que tengo es el de la primera vez que vi a Tsunade. Es borroso, pero todavía puedo notar las sensaciones que en ese momento me recorrieron el cuerpo. Y no, no era deseo, era algo más profundo pero en ese momento no tenía idea de qué. Ese mismo día también conocí a Orochimaru y a Sarutobi-sensei. Con ellos formaría mi grupo, tendría mis primeros amigos. En menos de un segundo mi cabeza ya estaba recreando los exámenes chunin, luego los jounin…

En el transcurso de ese tiempo había conocido un poco más a mi grupo. Sarutobi era un maestro con el que se debía trabajar duro, pero valía la pena. Deseaba ser igual que él cuando tuviera mis pupilos. Por otro lado, Orochimaru era bastante retraído y no por ser tímido. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era un auténtico genio, que podría ser un gran shinobi con el talento que tenía para la investigación.

Y...Y… Allí estaba ella. Tsunade. A veces el mundo ninja puede tener ciertos prejuicios de debilidad hacia las mujeres. Sin embargo, ella era la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Yo no debía protegerla, ella podía incluso protegerme a mí. Me resultaba increíble la manera en la que tomaba sus decisiones, totalmente segura. Eso sí, era muy violenta. Pero no se me pasó un detalle: Tsunade era aún más violenta conmigo. Aquello me llamaba la atención y también me recordaba vagamente a Sakura con Naruto. Y en aquel momento era innegable: Tsunade me atraía mucho más allá de sus grandes senos. ¿El problema? Ella estaba enfrascada en una relación con Dan. Claro que quería verla feliz, pero mi costado egoísta gritaba: ''_¡debe ser feliz contigo!_''.

Sí, era triste.

Pronto comencé a mirar a otras, un poco porque me gustaban las mujeres por el simple hecho de que lo sean, pero también un poco porque quería olvidarla, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era posible.

Luego de un tiempo decidí tomar algunos pupilos. Me fueron asignados Minato Namikaze, Kishoyi Ryusei y Mikoto Uchiha. Minato era un auténtico prodigio. Me encargaría de enseñarle lo necesario para convertirlo en Hokage. Él no lo había mencionado, pero de alguna manera yo lo intuía, él estaba destinado a ello. Kishoyi era un chico bastante tímido. Sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía denotaba una gran inteligencia. Creía que no me daba cuenta y era evidente que Mikoto le atraía. Ella era una Uchiha que no formaba parte de la rama principal, pero aún así debía obedecerla. Recuerdo que, apenas la familia se enteró de que era su sensei, me citaron y me exigieron que le hiciese despertar el sharingan lo más pronto posible.

Generalmente les enseñaba alguna técnica o habilidad y los dejaba practicar entre ellos, mirándolos desde afuera para dar indicaciones.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Mikoto me apareció en primer plano.

—¡Mire, sensei!— con mucho entusiasmo tomó un kunai. Lo lanzó. En aquel momento pude ver su mirada afilada. El arma dio justo en un insecto que se encontraba en uno de los árboles.

—Muy bien— le felicité. Era apenas la cuarta clase, y aquella puntería era un buen progreso.

—¿Cree que es suficiente para los exámenes chunin?

Me acorraló. Claro que no era suficiente, pero tampoco quería desmerecer su esfuerzo. Se veía entusiasmada, y de aquella forma lucía bastante dulce.

—No te preocupes por eso— le dije—. Por tu edad, es preferible que esperes un año más para esos exámenes.

Parte de su sonrisa disminuyó. Aquello me hizo sentir algo culpable. Pero realmente no los podía enviar a las pruebas. Ni siquiera Minato estaba preparado para eso y el examen era de a tres personas.

[...]

El siguiente recuerdo que me viene es el de Kishoyi peleando contra Mikoto a puro taijutsu, tres años después. No sólo eran chunnin, sino que estaban entrenando para ser jounin. Minato ya era un ninja de élite y no me necesitaba; a veces creía que podría ser el niño de la profecía.

Miré a mis dos alumnos luchar, sintiéndome orgulloso. Superarían la prueba fácilmente, estaba seguro. Kishoyi continuaba con su timidez, aunque me pareció que había mejorado en eso; de cualquier manera, nunca le dijo nada a Mikoto acerca de sus sentimientos. Por su parte, la Uchiha había crecido muchísimo, la notaba mucho más madura. Además, ya no tenía aquel cuerpo de niña; era digna de cualquier investigación del tipo pervertida. Sin embargo, era mi alumna, así que no la miré más de lo debido.

Aquel día, en la mitad del entrenamiento, un golpe de inspiración vino a mí. Me senté bajo un árbol a escribir las imágenes que habían llegado a mi mente. Por aquel tiempo buscaba ideas para mi primer libro, obviamente de carácter erótico. La protagonista, Hitomi, tendría problemas con el sexo, problemas para alcanzar el éxtasis. Entonces, encontraría al protagonista, Yu, quien saciaría sus deseos más sucios, aquellos que ella no se animaba a revelar. Anoté rápido las ideas para no olvidarlas y de esta manera mi letra resultó tan desastrosa que dudaba poder enterderla luego. De cualquier manera, faltaba algo en eso…

No sabía que estaba ahí hasta que la vi, leyendo las ideas. Mikoto alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Esto está muy bien— comentó, sorprendiéndome a mí también—. Pero falta un antagonista, alguien que intente separarlos— exactamente—. Podría ser alguna ex novia de Yu, ¿qué cree usted?

''_Usted_''. Me hacía sentir bastante alejado de ella. En ese momento me pregunté qué cosa suya tanto le gustaba a Kishoyi. Claro que Mikoto no tenía que envidiarles a las demás mujeres. Pero, ¿qué era...?

Asentí bastante convencido y anoté la idea. Vi que se se tocaba el labio con un dedo en un gesto probablemente inocente para ella, pero yo sabía que aquello podría despertar el interés en los hombres tan pervertidos como yo. Me pegué una cachetada mentalmente por mis pensamientos.

—Hitomi podría tener unos deseos sexuales fuera de lo común— pensó y en sus ojos la vi imaginando una historia. Se veía interesada.

Miré hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ¿dónde estaba Kishoyi cuando lo necesitaba?

—Algo así como el sexo fuerte, sin llegar a ser sadomasoquismo— mencionó—. Podría ser que sus parejas anteriores fueron demasiado suaves con ella. Y ahora busca algo más… picante, prohibido. Yu podría ser su profesor— abrí mucho los ojos—. Ya sabe, eso de la admiración hacia la figura prohibida y de autoridad— explicó.

En aquel momento me quedé completamente helado. Era una gran idea, claro, pero… ¿esa era su historia? Esperaba que no porque de lo contrarío luego podríamos estar perdidos… Tenía similitudes con su vida. La miré, tratando de disimularlo, su cuerpo, debido al arduo entrenamiento al que había estado expuesta, resultaba bastante atractivo. Se sonrojó. Oh, ¿acaso me había visto observándola?

Luego, le pregunté dónde estaba Kishoyi. Me respondió que había ido a almorzar, ya que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Le reclamé que ella también debería haber ido, pero me dijo que simplemente no tenía hambre.

Mikoto me tendió las hojas con las ideas. Anoté lo que me había dicho anteriormente.

—Sensei…— la vi dudar con la elección de sus palabras—. ¿Podría ayudarle a escribir esta historia?

[...]

Pasaron seis meses hasta que publiqué el primer tomo del Icha Icha. Nos reuníamos en escribir en mi casa cada vez que podíamos.

Durante el tercer mes de escritura fui conociendo un poco más a Mikoto, de la forma que no podía como alumna, la conocí más bien como mujer. Por alguna razón, la comparé con Tsunade y llegué a la siguiente conclusión: _ellas eran paralelas extremas._

Puede decirse que los vectores paralelos son muy diferentes, tan diferentes que nunca se tocarán. Tsunade era una Senju, Mikoto, una Uchiha; totalmente distintas. Una era iracunda y altanera, la otra sosegada y humilde. Tsunade se caracterizaba por su fuerza interior, Mikoto a veces parecía frágil. Incluso físicamente, mientras que era imposible ignorar los pechos de Tsunade, los de Mikoto apenas se notaban. Sus cabellos, unos rubios como la luz del día, otros oscuros como la noche. Eran distintas. Y mucho.

Pero si se lo piensa desde otro lado, los vectores paralelos pueden ser muy parecidos, aunque se estén en ubicaciones distintas, ambos se encuentran en la misma dirección exactamente. La pregunta era, ¿qué las unía?

Pude contestar esta pregunta al cuarto mes de escribir junto a Mikoto. Ella tuvo que dejar de acompañarme por dos semanas y la escritura lo sintió. No era igual, me hacía falta en más de un sentido. Lo que a Kishoyi le gustaba tanto... Era su personalidad. A mí... ¿también?

En poco tiempo los exámenes jounin tendrían lugar y casi la obligué a que use el tiempo que estaba conmigo para entrenar. El día de las pruebas tanto Kishoyi como Mikoto estaba muy nerviosos. Aquella vez, las pruebas fueron algo diferente que las anteriores. Se solía enfrentar al aspirante con un sólo jounin y si la pelea era satisfactoria pasaba. Esta vez era dos jounins en vez de uno. El tiempo que el chunin duraba allí era lo que determinaba si pasaba de rango.

Kishoyi superó la prueba muy fácilmente, incluso logró vencer a uno de sus adversarios. En cambio Mikoto se dejó dominar por sus nervios. Pasó la prueba exitosamente. Pero cuando la vi allí extendida en la arena sin moverse, sangrando, con múltiples heridas de diferentes gravedades, me di cuenta de que no quería perderla. Sin embargo, no en el mismo sentido que con Kishoyi o Minato, sino como Tsunade; como si fuese Tsunade la que estaba herida. Estaba seguro de que sería la misma sensación, con ambas.

Lo que aquellas paralelas tenían en común, lo que compartían, eran mis sentimientos.

Cuatro días después, cuando ella se hubo recuperado, le dije lo que sentía mientras escribíamos. No, no iba a dejarla ir como lo había hecho con Tsunade.

—Me gustas, Mikoto —le confesé—. Me gustas.

Ella juntó las manos, bastante insegura. Miró hacia abajo. Vi muchas emociones en su rostro, entre ellas, vergüenza y ansiedad.

—¿Hablas de… mi manera de escribir?— tembló muy levemente sobre su silla, casi no podía notarse. Recordé que aún era una adolescente de diecisiete años y su sensei le estaba diciendo que sentía cosas por ella. Quizás… era como Tsunade. Ninguna correspondía a mis sentimientos—. ¿O será que…?— preguntó, como si en realidad estuviese hablando con ella misma.

—¿Que…?— me sentí intrigado.

Ella movió su cabeza hacía los lados, aún mirando hacia abajo. Estaba avergonzada, era casi palpable.

—Yo… Jiraiya— era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre en su boca. Sonaba delicioso.

Le di confianza apoyando la mano en su hombro. Me miró a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban más que nunca. Debía aclarar esa situación en ese momento. Y si debía rechazarme como Tsunade estaba bien, la seguiría queriendo.

—No, Mikoto, no me refería a la escritura— comenzó a respirar un poco más agitado—. Me refería a ti… como mujer.

Lo vi perfectamente. Su rubor la hacía aún más bella si era posible.

—Pero…— dudó. En ese momento supe que también me quería, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué manera—. Usted es mi sensei…

—Ya no más. Olvidas que eres jounin, estamos en el mismo nivel.

Sonrió de lado. Abandonó su asiento y se aproximó a mi, muy lento. La sentí en mis labios. Era un contacto húmedo, suave y esperado. Esperado por ambos.

Enterré una mano en sus cabellos, que eran francamente comparables a hilos de seda. La acerqué hacia mi cuerpo tirando de su cintura. Ella respondió abriendo su boca. Y no tuvimos sexo, sino que hicimos el amor.

Durante los siguientes dos meses nos amamos tanto como pudimos. Me había contado porqué había decidido estar conmigo. Simplemente me había mirado distinto desde que ella era chunin. Y era demasiado insegura como para decir algo. A ella le atraía lo prohibido. Y yo, su sensei, lo estaba. Al principio había sido un simple deseo sexual. Pero cuando habíamos comenzado a escribir ella había sentido algo más. Algo que le indicaba que aquello no podía dejarse pasar.

Un día entró a mi pequeño apartamento con la llave que le había dado. Cruzó la sala de estar y me dijo:

—Ámame como si fuese la última vez.

Me acerqué a ella. Despacio. Le besé hasta el alma.

Luego me pidió que publique el libro sin su nombre, que el único autor fuese yo. Efectivamente, esa sería nuestra última vez juntos.

[...]

Por aquel entonces había estallado la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Con gusto peleé. Eso me mantenía alejado mis pensamientos de los Uchihas. Nada podía hacer yo, nada podía hacer Mikoto. Ella simplemente estaba obligada a obedecer a la rama principal aunque sus sentimientos no estuviesen de acuerdo. Y sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo pero ninguno de los dos estaba a favor del adulterio de modo que tuve que dejarla ir.

Había una cosa más que unía a Mikoto y a Tsunade: a ambas las había perdido.

[...]

Tsunade, Orochimaru y yo fuimos nombrados los Legendarios Sannin por Hanzo de la salamandra. Estaba triste pero no lo aparentaba. La extrañaba.

Entrené a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, un grupo bastante peculiar. ¿Nagato…? ¿La profecía…? Tal vez sí.

[...]

Me sentí orgulloso de Minato, uno de los héroes de la Tercer Guerra. Kishoyi había muerto con honores. En su funeral volví a ver a Mikoto después de un tiempo. Lloramos juntos. Me pidió que sintiese al bebé que aún estaba en su panza. Me dijo que su nombre sería Itachi Uchiha. Llore más. Me fui sin decir nada cuando la escuché decir que lamentaba todo eso. Que la perdonara. Que no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. No se lo dije, pero, sí, la perdonaba.

[...]

Y luego Minato, quien había logrado convertirse en Hokage. Él también había muerto, pero había dejado a Naruto, que era mi ahijado. En el funeral volví a ver a Mikoto. Lloramos juntos. Me pidió que sintiese a Sasuke en su abultado vientre. Lloré más. Me fui sin decir nada cuando la escuché decir que lamentaba todo eso. Que aún me amaba. Que la perdonara. Me di la vuelta. _Te perdono_. Seguí mi camino.

[...]

Fui realmente un pésimo sensei: todos mis alumnos habían muerto. Esa vez, en el funeral, no había bebé que sentir. Llore por los cuatro.

[...]

Me decidí a conocer a Naruto. El último intento para ser sensei y haber hecho algo bueno.

[...]

Después de mucho tiempo volví a ver a Tsunade. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Y también perdía como siempre. Conseguimos convencerla de ser Hokage.

Luego otro fracaso más en mi vida: Orochimaru nos atacó. Tampoco había sido buen compañero.

[...]

El viaje de redención. Naruto era el niño de la profecía, estaba claro. Lo entrené durante dos años y medio.

[...]

La última misión. Naruto debía enfrentarse con el líder de Akatsuki y siempre es ventaja conocer al enemigo. Sentado en aquel banco de Konoha, me di cuenta de otra similitud entre mis dos paralelas.

Hablé con Tsunade. Sus gestos, sus palabras y sobre todo su sonrojo me reveló lo siguiente: tanto Tsunade como Mikoto me amaron. Y yo a ellas. Con todo mi corazón. Amar a dos personas es posible.

[...]

Aunque sean paralelas completamente distintas hay algo que las iguala: la dirección del amor.

Vi una intensa luz blanca en medio del agua...

.

.

.

¡Domo! Ha sido difícil escribir esto. Más allá de lo crack (que me encanta), adoro a Jiraiya. Y tuve que matarlo aquí ):

Es la primera vez que participio en un reto y debo decir que es muy interesante. Hay muchas parejas anotadas. Algunas me parecen completamente imposibles y estoy ansiosa por leer cómo los autores se las ingenian para hacer realidad su crack. Sí, tuve mucha suerte con la pareja que me tocó, creo yo.

Espero que les haya gustado, me despido.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer.

22/12/2014


End file.
